Joke's On you
by K.K Kitten
Summary: What happens when Shirosaki decided to pull a trick on his lover,Ichigo,with the help of an old friend named Grimmjow?However,things go wrong,and all Hell brakes lose.Rated for language.Warning/disclaimer inside.YAOI DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ,Implied Suicide
1. Chapter 1

A/N;

Well,this is my first fanfic.I'm kind of in writer's block ATM,but this idea was haunting me at school all day for the past three days,mmm,so yeah x3

Summary;

What happens when Shirosaki decided to pull a trick on his lover,Ichigo,with the help of an old friend named Grimmjow?However,things go wrong,and all Hell brakes lose. There is a misunderstanding in the joke, making Ichigo feel like he's no longer needed,and attempts to comment suicide. Will Shiro get there and save him in time?Or will he be too late,and watch as his own purpose in life,his forever love,dies?Or...is it something else?

Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach, only my OC,Ratio, who'll appear throught the story Hes just a cleaner, noting important 83

Warnings; Light yaoi,attempt at suicide,crule joke,slight language

Possible OCCness,sorry about that~

Also,I noticed that my stupid computer decided to mess up some of the stuff I typed,so let me know whene there seems to be something missing?

* * *

><p>Shirosaki Hichigo loves Kurosaki Ichigo more than anything else the universe. He also loved messing with the young orange-haired teen. He found it very... enertaining to watch the different reactions he would get with each new joke and prank- Good or bad. April 1st was a few days away, which was Shiro's favorite day. That's when he got the idea for the ultimate prank. And it was a damn good one,too.<p>

The next day, Shiro decided to slip out while his boyfriend was still sleeping. Careful not to wake the sleeping teen, Shiro left the house, leaveing a note on the fridge saying that he'd be back latter. Smirking, he made his way to Grimmjow's place. Grimmjow was an old friend of his. They'd planned this out a while ago, and was ready to spring it into action. It was March 27th , meaning there was four days left until the first.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of walking, Shirosaki finally made it to Grimmjow's. The house was icolated at the top of a hill on the outskirts of town. It was a large brick mansion, the outside painted a bright neon blue that seemed to glow in the light. A fence seperated the property from the outside world, with trees planted all the way around. In the middle of the yard stood a tall, firm Willow Tree, one of Grimmjow's personal favorites, blocking most of the sun. The grass was a rich green,and the shrubs by the house were freashly cut. Carefully opening the gate, Shiro slipped inside, firmly closing the gate behind him with a loud click. He walked up to the door and lightly tapped on the door, even though he know Grimmjow would scowl at him for not coming in on his own. Grimmjow had a lot of trust in him, but he still respected the fact that this was not his house.<p>

Small clicks could be heard from the other side of the plain white door and it slide open. There in the doorway was a green-haired teen with gold on black eyes (Like Shiro's). He wore a neon orange shirt with lose, but not baggy, blue jeans, with his prized white scarf dangling behind him. The odd thing about him was he always wore shackles on his arms. They weren't connected- the chain broken about half way,dangling down by his sides. When he moved,they would rattle and follow his movements.

The male was scowling, as he usually did when he was disturbed in the middle of a good show, but his face brightened when he saw the albino at the door.

"Shiro!" He cried, giving the albino a hug,the chains ratteling as they lifted with his arms. Shiro grinned, hugging the male back."Oi, Ratio!Where's Grimmjow?" He asked once the male, who's name must have been Ratio, let go. "He's inside, watching some new horror movie." The green-haired male answered, pointing his thumb inside the mansion. Shiro nodded his thanks and walked in. Ratio pulled the door shut and skipped off, leaving Shirosaki behind as he bounded up the stairs.

The inside of the manstion was a dark grey, a few shades away from black. Grimmjow picked the color so his hair would stand out. To his left was a door leading to a closet where most of the cleaning supplies for that floor were kept. The masion itself consisted for three floors, as well as the flat roof, which Grimmjow like to use to look up at the moon and stars. He often hired maids and workers to help keep the place clean, but no one, _**no one**_, was allowed to touch the telescope that sat in a storage room at the roof. It ment a lot to him, but that was another story.

Walking forward, Shiro took a sharp left,then right, and stopped when he came to a large room. A TV sat against the north wall, faceing him, while a large couch stood infront of him,the back to him. But it was the bright patch of blue hair that caught his attention. Grinning, Shiro bounded over to the couch, just about scaring the crap out of the blue-haired man who was doozing off.

"Oi, Shiro!" He cried. "You scared the fuck outa me, ya bastard!" Shirosaki snickered, sitting down next to the male. "Missed ya to, Grimmjow." Grimmjow ran a hand thru his hair before scrubbing his eyes and yawning. "You're here, so that means it's about time, ne?" He asked, blinking a few times before he could fully focas on the albino. Shiro nodded with a smirk. "Yup," He said in a sing-song voice, earning a laugh from Grimmjow. "This is going to be good."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a little short,but I decided to take up the rest on chapter 2 . So , what do you guys think?Any ideas,anything I should work on? Review,please.I'd really appreciate it!:D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I decided to go ahead and write the second chapter before I go ta bed. This one is really short , sorry, but I'll make the next longer. Also, there may a bit of RenjixRukia in here,but just a hint.

Lemme know if my computer leaves out words and whatnot again, I'll try to fix it ASAP.

Disclaimer; I still don't own Bleach :P

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke with a yawn. Sitting up, he gentaly ran a hand thru his hair before streatching his limbs. He couldn't help but notice Shirosaki wasn't next to him, where he normaly was. Sighing, he slipped off the bed and walked out of the room, gently closeing to door behind him. Rubbing his eyes, Ichigo turned down the hall, missing his father's 'surprise attack' (Which really isn't really a surprise when ya do it every day).<p>

"Morning,Ichi-nii!" Yuzu smiled and waved at Ichigo from where she was sitting at the table. Ichigo smiled. "Oi,Yuzu. how are you?" He asked, grabbing a piece of toast. "Good," She beamed. "Oh, and Shiro lift this note for you!" She got up and handed Ichigo the note before sitting back down. walking out, he read the letter.

_My dear Ichi,_

_I've gone out for a while, not sure when I'll be back. I'm sorry, I know we were supposed to go to the movies tonight, but something came up. I'll make it up to ya sometime, though._

_Love,_

_Shiro_

Ichigo sighed, woundering what happened. After reading the note, he crumbled it and tossed in the trash can before heading back to his room. It was Saturday, and he and Shiro were supposed to go to the movies to watch the new horror movie comming out. _I'll call Rukia...Mabe she and Renji will want to go to the arcade for a while, _he thought, picking up his cell phone. After pressing a few numbers, he put the hone to his ear and heard it ring.

_Rinnnggg...Rinnnggg...Rinnnggg...Ringg-_

_"Hello?" _A voice came on.

"Rukia? It's me, Ichigo." Ichigo said, sitting up.

_"Oh, hey Ichigo! Something up?"_ Rukia said rather cheerful. she and Ichigo were great friends.

"I was wondering... would you wanna come to the arcade with me? I was going to ask Renji to come, too." He said, waiting for the raven-haired girl's answer.

_"Sure! I'll be over at your place in five minutes!" _came the reply.

"Okay, great! Bye!"

_"Bye!" _

_Click._

Ichigo smiled slightly before punching in a different set of numbers and once again lifted the phone to his phone had rung at least five or six times before a sleepy voice came on over the line.

_"Hello?"_

" Oi, Renji! It's me, Ichigo!"

_"Oh, Hey, Ichigo. Ya need something?"_

"Wanna come to the arcade with me and Rukia?"

_"Sure!"_ Renji sounded fully alert at the metion of Rukia's name. It was no secrete that he had feelings for her, but Rukia seemed to blind to notice.

"Great,be here in five."

_Click._

Sighing, Ichigo walked to his closet and pulled out a plain black t-shirt and pair of jeans. Quickly slipping them on, he was just in time for the knock on his door."Ichi-nii! Renji and Rukia are here!" Yuzu's voice drifted from somewhere in the house. "Alright, coming!" Grabbing his cell phone and his wallet , which he quickly suffed into his pockets, Ichigo ran to the door. " Be back latter!" He called,before slipping on his coat and walking out the door.

"Are ya sure about this?" Grimmjow turned to Shirosaki, just to make sure the albino really wanted to do this prank. But the pale teen simply nodded. "And if I know Ichi, he'll proabably be heading to the arcade with Rukia and Renji. That's what he usually does when I'm not around." Grimmjow shrugged. " Alright, shiro, but remember, this was your idea." Shirosaki shurgged. " Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." He grumbled, opening the door to Grimmjow's car.

While Grimmjow and Shirosaki driving to the arcad, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji just got there. they headed straight for the ice hockey located at the far back. That was usually the first game the group played when coming to the arcade. Renji and Ichigo started playing first while Ruki stood to the side, watching the pair battled each other, knocking the puck back and forth, trying to score a point.

In the end, Renji ended up wining, gaining one more point then Ichigo. As they were about to continue on to the next game, a flash of white caught his eye. Turing, he froze at what he saw.

It was his boyfriend, Shirosaki, walking in with an arm wrapped around a blushing blue-headed teen.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of this. i made it short so I can add a small cliff-hanger, but it was proabably a poor effort. x3<p>

Review please? :D

Please tell me what you think, good or bad, so I can de better next time. :3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here's chapetr 3! I was out on a celebration, otherwise I would have had this up sooner. :3 Tomorrow I get to play mud volleyball, woot! thank you all for the reviews, and U-Wish-U-Knew for catching my spelling error. c'8

Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach, Just Ratio who will appear through out the story. He won't have much impact on the story, though, so no worries. 8'3

Warnings; Light Yaoi,attempt at suicide,Rated for language

_**THERE IS A BLOODY MOMENT AT THE END WHERE ICHIGO ATTEMPTS SUICIDE. IF ANY SORT OF BLOOD BOTHERS YOU, IT WOULD BE BEST TO SKIP THAT PART. **_**It's not all that bad, but I gave you a fair warning incase even if a little mention of blood bothers you.**

Pairing: Shirosaki x Ichigo ( ShiroIchi - Dark/Hollow Ichigo Reffered as Shiro in this fanfic )

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood still, glued to the spot. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was was Shiro here, yet alone with another male ? Ichigo felt like he'd been stabbed a million times over when <em><strong>his boyfriend kissed the other male.<strong>_ He felt even more crushed when the blue-haired man tugged on the albino's cloths, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

"Ichigo? Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head, pulled back into reality as someone called his name. Looking over, he saw the concerned face of Rukia, slightly tugging on his shirt. Frowning, she pulled on his shirt once more. " What's wrong? " She asked, Renji, who was standing beside her, tilted his head to the side. They hadn't seen Shiro and the other male. "N-Nothing," Ichigo stuttered, shaking his head, offereing a forced smile. " Sorry,I was just lost in my own world." He gave a slight chuckle, scratching the back of his head, desperately trying to cover the hurt, surprise, and anger that boiled just beneath the surface of his skin. _Shiro...how coul you? _He though.

Once again forcing a grin, he looked at Renji. " Ready for round two?" He asked, struggling to keep the hurt from his voice. Rukia and Renji noticed this, but didn't call him on it. Instead, Renji simple nodded. "Bet ya I'll win!" Ichigo snorted."In your dreams, Renji!" He launched the puck twords Renji, and the battle started again, but not once did Ichigo stop thinking of Shiro and the blue-haired man.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Grimmjow, you can let go now." Shiro cackled as Grimmjow let go of his white T-shirt. "Hey, <em>you're <em>the one who said 'Make it look real'." Grimmjow grumbled. The two walked over to one of the Packman games and begun to play. "We can't let him know we know he's here," Shiro muttered, loud enough so just Grimmjow could hear him over the music, the games, and the chattering of the people arounf them. "Yeah,I know," Came the reply, all the time the blueberry never took his eyes off the game. He only had a small row of five dots left to collect, when suddenly a small blue ghost (A/N: Pun intened. xD) caught him, ending the game. Grimmjow stared at the small blinking screen displaying the message ' GAME OVER ' with his moth open. "Whaa..Y-you bastard! " Shirosaki begun laughting wickedly as Grimmjow begun to curse out the game, asking if it wanted a piece of him. Shirosaki put his arm around the blueberry, making sure he stood close. He could feel Ichigo watching him, and he wanted his prank to go right.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed. He didn't get home until eight thirty. He was tired from the games of Ice hockey, Packman, basketball, and quick game of baseball he played with a bunch of friends (All which Renji insisted they play after running into some of their friends on the way home.) for the third day in a at the clock, he stared at the time displayed.<p>

_**10:30**_

It was _**then thirty **_with no sign of Shirosaki. He felt his anger and confusion start to boil his pondered on what happened that first da at the arcade.

Why hasen't Shiro called?

Why was Shiro at the arcade?

Why was he with that blue-haired guy?

_**And **__**WHY **__**did he kiss that man when he already had Ichigo?**_

Did shiro find that man more important than Ichigo? Was he so important that he had to turn his back on Ichigo.

Ichigo had a million questions he wanted answers to. his head swirled. _No,_ he though. _There has to be a good reason. another one of his jokes,maybe?_

That's when it hiut Ichigo. _**A joke.**_ Of course! April 1st, Shiro's favorite day, was now only 3 days away! _Fine Shiro,two can play at that game. _Ichigo was so lost in though that he didn't notice Shirosaki enter the room until he felt the bed dip under the weight next to him.

" 'Ey there, beauty~" Came that distorted sing-song voice. However, Ichigo simply turned away, earning a mock confused look from the albino. "Ichi?" Ichigo still ignored his lover. e felt a cold hand on his shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine. "Ichi, please, look at mea. what's wrong?" Sighing, Ichigo shrugged the hand off, almost regretful. "Leave me alone, Shirosaki." Shirosaki flinched. Ichigo only used his full name when he was pissed (In this case, mock pissed) off at him. Shirosaki lingered over Ichigo for a moment before sighing, flipping off the light, and crawling into bed next to his strawberry.

A few hours latter, Shirosaki woke to soft sobbs. Sitting up, he scrubbed his eyes and blinked before he could focas. Looking over, he realized Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. confused, he slid off the bed, tugging his robe over his almost-naked form, he followed the crying sounds.

It led him to the bathroom, the door slightly cracked open, allowing the light to spill out. confused, he puched it open. "Ichi?" He called, looking in. Once his eyes focased, he frozen in horror at the sight.

Blood wa smeared all over the place. The mirror was broken, along with pill bottles, dumped with the pills scattered everywhere, dumped all over the sink. His eyes drifted twords the bathtub where his breath was caught in his throat.

There Ichigo was, slumped in the bathtub filled with water. He was shirtless, exposing long,deep cuts on his chest. Blood was freely flowing out, turning the fresh water to a crimson red with blood. He held a sharp piece of glass just above his throat and smiled as Shirosaki entered the room.

"G...good bye, Shiro," He said weakly, ready to pierce himself, ready to end his useless, unimportant life.

**_This was all going wrong!_**

"No! No! Ichi, no, don't!" Shiro cried, desperately lanunching himself at Ichigo as he thrusted the blade down...

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of chapter three! What do you guys think? I'm I doing good? 83 there will be about one or two more chapters, maybe more.<p>

Please review!:D Chapter 4 will be out soon. :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I've had a LOT of homework these past few days, so I've had no time what-so-ever. I'll be working on a new ShiroIchi story as well. Still not sure how many chapter this story will have, but here's chapter 4~

* * *

><p>"G...goodbye, Shiro," Ichigo whispered, the sharp shard on glass posed just above his throat.<p>

"No !No, Ichi, no! Don't do it!" Shirosaki desperately cried out. He lunged forward just as Ichigo forced the broken glass downward. The glass pierced Shirosaki's hand just as grabbed Ichigo's wrists in an attempt to stop him. Ichigo gave a sigh before slipping unconscious due to lack of blood.

**_Shiro's POV_**

Shirosaki was panicking. He ignored the pain in his hand. Tearing it away, Shirosaki bolted from the room. "Isshin!Isshin!" He cried, waking the whole house. Eyes wide, Isshin came stumbling out of his room, Yuzu and Karin also comming from their rooms. "S-Shirosaki? What happened? What's wrong?"

Shirosaki ignored the man's questions. "You're got to come quick! Ichigo's in trouble!" He led the panicked and confused family to the bathroom where Ichigo still lay in the blood-stained bathtub. The thin wet cloths clung to his side, hair flattened and messy. Fresh blood was smeared across the walls and floor, pills, pill bottles, and glass scattered about, and dried blood crusted around Ichigo's pale form. Yuzu gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, shivering with shock and fear. Karin stood glued to the spot, eyes wide, mouth gaping with shock. Isshin immediately raced to his son. "Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up! Wake up and look at me, Ichigo!" He shook the fainted teen, but the carrot-top made no move. The panicking father quickly reached in the water and picked his son up bridal-style before rushing out of the room, the rest of the family, including Shirosaki, trailing behind him. Yuzu was crying, and Karin was on the edge of crying. Shirosaki was panicking, so focaused on Ichigo, that he still didn't notice the deep gash in his hand. "Is he going to be okay? He is, right? Right?" Shirosaki was practitally shrieking, flailing his arms as he walked beside Isshin, who ignored the albino the best he could.

Isshin hurried to the clinic part of the house where he carefully set Ichigo on one of the medical beds. He quickly pulled out rubber gloves and slipped them on. Hurrying to a cabinet, he then pulled out fresh towels and bandages. "Yuzu, help me apply pressure to the cuts. Karin, help Shirosaki with his hand." With a determined "Yes,sir!" from both young girls, they quickly went to their give tasks. Yuzu gathered a bunch of clean, white towels and wrapper the around the cuts on Ichigo's arms. Shirosaki didn't realize how much his hand actually hurt until Karin cleaned the wound gently before binding it soft white bandages. Isshin was searching for something to clean Ichigo's wounds while Yuzu started pulling her brother's shirt off to get the dipper gashes in his chest.

Shirosaki trembled, violently shaking at the sight of Ichigo's blood everywhere. Isshin and Yuzu managed to stop the bleeding and just finished wrapping all the wounds. Now he sat at Ichigo's side, tears streaking from his face. He held tightly onto Ichigo's hand, never wanting to let go, as he stared do at his lovers unresponsive face. Due to an extream blood loss, Isshin informed Shiro that he'd be out for a while, possible a week. Shirosaki rested his head on Ichigo's waist,his shoulders heaving as he sobbed, unaware of warm chocolate pools watching him there half-lidded eyes.

**_Ichigo's POV_**

Ichigo sighed, gently petting the head of the albino who fell asleep, still sprawled across his waist.

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo sighed, gently petting the head of the albino who fell asleep, still sprawled across his waist. Why had he done this, try to murder himself? He doesn't know himself. His emotions and confusion got the better of him. but...Now he had an idea. Shirosaki's tricks were breaking Ichigo, even though he knew the manic albino meant no harm. "This time, Shiro," The orange hair whispered, pulling his hand back when he felt the other stir. " The joke will be on you." Sighing, he closed his eyes just as the other blinked his own open.

**_Normal POV_**

Shirosaki lifted his head and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. It felt as if something had been run through his hair, which let the albino confused. He shook his head, clearing his mind, and looked down at the still-silent orange-haired teen. He leaned over and softly kissed his forehead, feeling guilty for the whole thing.

I really did it this time... He thought to himself, flinching at the fact that his one and only purpose in life could die, and it was all because of him. Shirosaki looked up with weary eyes when there was a knock on the door. There in the door way was Grimmjow, a sympathetic look on his face. "Hey. I heard what happened," He said in a whisper, but Shirosaki still caught it. He looked down, and when he said nothing, the blue-haired man walked forward and placed a hand on the other male's shoulder. "he'll be fine," He said with a smile. "After all he /is/ your Strawberry, right?"

Shirosaki looked up with a small, genuine smile. " Yeah, you're right. He IS my Strawberry."

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end. I know it's shorter,only 915 or so words,sorry x-x I think there'll be two ta four more chapters.<p>

So, review please! c:


	5. IMPORTANT: REWRITING?

IMPORTANT NOTICE

A/N;

I'm going to get straight to the point~

I was thinking of rewriting this story. I'm not happy with it, so i figured I'd redo it 8o

I have a few ideas as of what better to do and whatnot. If you guys want m to just continue this, I can, but it won't be as good. 8o

_**Goods of Rewriting**_

- I'll update more; I'll get more interested, and I'm on break

- I'll have better ideas

- It would make more sence

- Possible more chapters

- Won't have lame grammer/spelling/ideas/etc xD

- Possible smex c;

_**Bads of Rewriting**_

- It will take longer it finish

- Some chapters may be a little shorter than others; depends on how I want it to go

_**Goods of not Rewriting**_

- It will get done faster

_**Bads of not Rewriting**_

- I'll update less; I'll lose interest

- Less chapters

- Lame ideas x-x

- No smex D:

- You'd have to deal with my horrible smelling/grammer/etc xD

- May not make much sence

So it's up to you. :o

Send in some kind of vote (PM; Review) as to which you want me to do; keep or rewrite. :3 I'll give you... eh... Until December 26; That's 5 days. If I (somehow xD) get 10 votes before then, then I'll just do as my voters want. c:

So, until next time~ :D

ALSO! I have a horrible, horrible problem with my internet connection, so it may be a few days before I can post anything up. It's being fixed soon, hopefully!

-Soul~


End file.
